


Любитель обнимашек

by Navy_Attic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Attic/pseuds/Navy_Attic
Summary: Денни хочет заменить некий предмет мебели, но Стив категорически против. Денни, конечно, убеждает его, и парни идут в магазин. Но Денни следовало бы знать, что со Стивом ничего не бывает просто.





	Любитель обнимашек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cuddle Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958315) by [runningwyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwyld/pseuds/runningwyld). 



Подобные нелепые дискуссии они вели уже несколько дней. Денни устал, но продолжал стоять на своем.

– В субботу мы поедем в магазин.

– Не поедем.

– Поедем.

– Неа, не бывать этому.

– Ладно. Тогда я поеду сам и ты вообще никак не будешь участвовать.

– Я участвую сейчас, Дэниел. Мой ответ – нет.

Денни всплеснул руками и продемонстрировал вдох, который можно было описать исключительно как многострадальный.

– Стив, детка, будь реалистом, пожалуйста. Мы взрослые люди, нам нужна кровать побольше. Почему ты настолько против?

– Наша кровать в порядке.

– Нет, Стивен, она не в порядке. Возможно, она была в порядке, пока ты большую часть времени спал один. Возможно, было нормально даже когда ты делил ее с женщиной весом в пятьдесят килограмм. Но она определенно слишком мала для нас двоих, чтобы спать на ней каждую ночь. Плюс, не могу не подчеркнуть, твоя сторона провисает.

– Она провисает точно как надо.

– Для тебя, может, и как надо, но я к середине ночи скатываюсь вниз. С таким же успехом мы могли бы спать в односпальной кровати.

После этого заявления щеки Стива стали подозрительно розовыми и у Денни в голове замигала лампочка:

– Так вот в чем дело? Тебе нравится, когда я скатываюсь на твою сторону. Ты, приятель, любишь обнимашки.

– Заткнись.

– Ха, – усмехнулся Денни. – Большому страшному морскому котику нравится обниматься во сне. Ты просто плюшевый мишка. Спорю, в детстве ты спал в обнимку с медвежонком.

Стив прищурился, крепче сжимая руль.

– Если ты не замолчишь, я ударю тебя в горло. Это заткнет тебя на несколько дней и даже не оставит никаких следов.

– Стив?

– Что? – рявкнул тот.

– Тебе нужно было просто попросить.

 

***

Мама Денни всегда говорила, что ему следует быть осторожнее с желаниями, потому что они могут осуществиться. Никогда раньше это не было настолько очевидно, как сейчас. Убедив, наконец, Стива купить новый матрас, он думал, что они съездят в ближайший магазин, попробуют два или три, купят один и договорятся о доставке. Все займет максимум час. Наивный. Они приехали уже в третий магазин и лежали, должно быть, на сорок пятом матрасе за день. Во всяком случае, Денни на нем лежал, а Стив подпрыгивал. Денни вздохнул. Кто же знал, что будет такой огромный выбор? В продаже имелись варианты с наматрасниками, с пружинами, запоминающие форму, гелевые, латексные. Предложение Стива насчет водяного матраса Денни отказался даже обсуждать. Он едва мог смириться с проживанием около воды, не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы на ней еще и спать.

– Прекрати это. Тебе сколько, восемь? – он потянулся и схватил Стива за руку в попытке удержать. – Пожалуйста, выбери уже матрас, чтобы мы могли пойти домой. Это не должно быть так сложно.

Стив закончил подпрыгивать и взглянул на него.

– Но, Денни, это серьезная инвестиция. Мы же хотим быть уверены, что покупаем тот, который нравится нам обоим. Не забывай – это была твоя идея. Ты не можешь расстраиваться из-за того, что я хочу рассмотреть все варианты перед тем, как выбрать матрас, на котором мы будем спать, помимо всего прочего, – Стив двусмысленно подвигал бровями вверх-вниз, – следующие десять лет.

– И это говорит человек, который большую часть своей взрослой жизни спал на кораблях и в зонах боевых действий, – Денни скатился с кровати и встал. Он посмотрел сверху вниз на своего партнера и, только получив в ответ полный невинности взгляд, наконец осознал – все это время его водили за нос.

– Так ты, задница, нарочно придумываешь сложности, – Денни обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем. – Пытаешься меня выбесить. Знаешь что? – Денни взмахнул руками. – Это сработало. Выбирай сейчас же или я выберу сам. У тебя две минуты.

– Третий в первом магазине, – немедленно ответил Стив.

– Что? – заорал Денни, не обращая внимания на взгляды пары двумя кроватями дальше.

– Я сказал, что мне понравился третий матрас, который мы попробовали в первом магазине, – с усмешкой пояснил Стив и проворно вскочил на ноги.

– Какого хера, Стив? – иногда Денни думал, что он сумасшедший, раз состоит в отношениях с этим ублюдком. Возможно, это сделало ублюдком и его. – Ты в курсе, что твоя маленькая шутка только что обернулась против тебя, не так ли?

– В каком смысле? – Стив самодовольно усмехнулся.

– В таком: мы вернемся в первый магазин, закажем матрас, оформим доставку, а затем ты, приятель, будешь спать на нем один, как минимум, неделю. Без обнимашек, – Денни повернулся и промаршировал к выходу из магазина.

– Без обнимашек? Но, Денни, это же была просто шутка, ладно тебе. Денни? Дэнно? Ты же знаешь, что я не могу без них спать.

Денни усмехался про себя, пока Стив шел за ним, вымаливая прощение. Расплата может быть той еще сучкой, но быть карающей стороной определенно было весело.

 


End file.
